


Distracted

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Homework Woes, Human AU, Implied D/s, Laws, Lawyer!Michael, M/M, Mentioned Top!Michael, Mentioned bottom!Sam, Sam Is a Serial Killer Nerd Baby, These two dorks, cannibalism mention, domestic scene, implied Dom!Michael, implied sub!Sam, law student!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Sam is distracted from his homework





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I promise that this is a real thing. I promise. It's weird, I know.

“Did you know that Idaho is the _only_ state in the US that has laws against cannibalism?”

Michael looked over at Sam with a raised eyebrow. “What does cannibalism in Idaho have to do with abnormally dangerous activity and strict liability in Ohio?” he asked shrewdly.

“Absolutely nothing, other than Ohio has no such laws on the books,” Sam replied.

“And what is the sentence for such a crime?” Michael sighed, rolling his eyes indulgently. When Sam veered off course for his homework, it was best to allow him to do so before guiding him back to it.

“Maximum of fourteen years in prison,” Sam replied.

“You can _murder_ someone and get sent to prison for twenty to life,” Michael repeated slowly, “And yet, you can eat a person and only get fourteen years?”

“Mhm,” Sam hummed.

“Okay, I’m intrigued. Why _is_ this law on the books? Dahmer?” Michael asked, closing his book.

Sam threw a bitch face at his boyfriend. “Dahmer took place in Wisconsin,” he said, as if everyone should know that. “Interestingly, it’s only been on the books since the 90’s, so post-Dahmer, and it’s on the books because- get this- the conservatives were afraid of the youths being attracted to Satanic rites and religion and therefore wanted to make cannibalism a punishment, so that the teens of the time wouldn’t want to take part in it.”

Michael squinted. “What kind of Satanism does that?” he asked.

“Not Luciferianism or Levayan Satanism,” Sam chuckled. “You’d have to ask Lucifer for more information.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “I’m still not convinced that it’s not a phase.”

Sam laughed. “I don’t think it is, Mi,” he teased, “or this is a very long phase.”

“Maybe he’s going for the long con,” Michael mused, looking at Sam. “Do I dare ask how you got from strict liability to cannibalism?”

Sam shrugged, putting his laptop on the end table and walking over to Michael. He plucked his boyfriend’s book out of his hands, bookmarked it, and set it down before sliding onto Michael’s lap. “I began wondering if cannibalism could be considered an abnormally dangerous activity, which lead to me wondering if there were any laws on the state or federal level on the subject matter. When I learned that it’s in Idaho and not in, say, Wisconsin, I decided to figure out why it’s on the books.”

Michael chuckled, running his hands up and down Sam’s spine. “You should work on your essay, babe.”

“But I don’t wanna,” Sam pouted. “I want to work on you. Oh, and speaking of sex-”

“No,” Michael laughed, tugging Sam down for a kiss. “If you want to fuck, you will _not_ recite any laws about sex. Not even if it’s legal in this state for me to fuck you in the ass.”

“Oh?” Sam hummed against his lover’s lips, “And what would the punishment be if I disobey, Sir?”

Michael grinned darkly. “Want to find out?”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
